hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
United Bieber Fever Alliance
The United Bieber Fever Alliance is an alliance of Justin Bieber fans composed of teenagers (largely teen girls) which has lost a war with the Third Reich (this war is depicted in Hitler Rants Parodies' parody series: "Hitler versus Justin Bieber fans", but has been expanded on in videos made by other people), The war started when Hitler had Bieber eliminated, resulting in a furious invasion from the alliance. Hitler Bieber Fever War The war started when Hitler devised a scheme to have Justin Bieber eliminated. He succeeded, but then a group of Bieber's fans somehow managed to gain artillery and put together a ruthless army. It wasn't long before they were shelling Berlin, and has started a global war. All of Hitler's attempts to gain the upper hand in the conflict failed, although Captain Heinrich Lehmann-Willenbrock managed to destroy one of their convoys with little difficulty. Initially, Hitler refused to call for help from any other nations despite the protests of his officers. Heinrich Himmler attempted to contact the Western Alliance, only to be captured by the UBFA. Hitler reluctantly sent out a rescue team, but Hermann Fegelein managed to rescue him first, and in the process discovered that Justin Bieber had survived being eliminated and was leading the alliance. Hitler only gained an upper hand in the conflict he agreed to sign a temporary alliance with the Soviet Union. With Soviet help the UBFA (which turns out to be led by Justin Bieber himself, having survived his elimination) has been defeated and Hitler uses his Pencil of Mass Destruction to damage much of its main base. The UBFA surrendered, but not completely destroyed. It still operates in the shadow... As a result as well the concurrent Reich-Soviet war ends peacefully. However, Captain Willenbrock knew that the UBFA would not give up that easily, and that they would likely regroup and attack again. He soon discovered that the UBFA's weakness was "good music" when he had U-96 surface while playing Kate Bush's song Running Up That Hill, scaring off a nearby convoy. Upon finding out their weakness, Hitler came up with a plan to destroy their headquarters while playing "good music" and hired Lt. Colonel Bill Kilgore for the job. Kilgore succeeded in massacring the headquarters leaving no survivors, and even murdering Justin Bieber himself. Unfortunately he got all the credit, much to Hitler's annoyance. However, in spite of this, the organization was later reformed by a different group of teenagers as the Neo-United Bieber Fever Alliance. Once again, they invaded Germany, but this time with a different motivation. Unlike the first UBAF, the Neo-United Bieber Fever Alliance was furious at the depiction of Kate Bush as a representation of "good music" and so declared war on her fans, who consequently formed and opposing organization known as the United Alliance of Bush's Fans. While Germany was unable to resist, John Rouse Merriott Chard was able to drive them out of Africa, and later John H. Miller defeated them at Normandy. Trivia *There is a similar army called the BFA(Bieber Fever Army) in the Angry German Kid universe. Hitler teamed up with Leopold to kill Justin. Soon Justin revived and became an android, built up an army and tried to strike back. Category:Factions